


The Men in my Family

by Magnolian74



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Content approved by SCAR, Enemas, Extremely Underage, Facials, Father/Son Incest, Finger Sucking, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Uncle/Nephew Incest, ass juice, ass slime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolian74/pseuds/Magnolian74
Summary: Hey, I’m Adam! My life is the best, I get to play at the park a lot with my family and friends; my parents spoil me a lot with toys and stuff; oh yeah, and a lot of the men in my family really like teaching me about sex. Lots and lots of it! Anyways, come and learn about how things all started with me and my dad, plus more of my future adventures.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Sin Corps, Smut and Sin Collection





	The Men in my Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to my story. Still pretty new to all of this but for starters, this work contains material involving sex between adult men and minor boys, most of which are preteens. If this offends you in any way or it is illegal for you to read this then you’ll sadly have to leave the page. Also, please only perform these acts with those who are above the age of consent, and don’t do anything on here that might be illegal. Remember that ALL OF MY STORIES FICTIONAL unless stated otherwise. Also, please don’t copy my work and take credit for it, I’d love to work together with someone who’s interested in writing a story of their own as long as they respect my rule against plagiarizing my work. Other than that, enjoy reading!

Hey I'm Adam, and this story is about how my curiosities have created a life that most people wish they had.  
I come from an Ecuadorian family, but am very fair skinned since my father's side originated from Europe.  
His parents are both first generation ecuadorians who didn't have native blood in them.  
My mother's side did have some, but her European side is still dominant.  
My father and I looked very similar to one another. We both had wavy brown hair; brown eyes, although mine were more of a hazel color than his; and we were equally buck white. Since I was still little, my body didn’t compare to his yet. He was 30, 5’8”, and really muscular from constantly going to the gym and playing basketball. My mom was 28, had wavy light brown hair, piercing green eyes, permanent golden tan skin and a perfect physique. Both of my parents were eye grabbers.  
I have always been very close to my family.  
In fact we were so close that it was always normal for my cousins and I to see each other naked and experiment together.  
The ones that were always more open to playing, were those from my dad's side of the family.  
Ironically, all of our parents from that side are really strict and religious, except for my dad who was sick of always living life like a cultist. This isn't even an exaggeration since his family practically radicals and love shoving into everyone's throat that they are more Christian than everyone else.  
Anyways, as I was growing up, my dad had always made it a priority to let me know how important it is to be confident with myself no matter what.  
He would teach me this by using himself as an example.  
When him and I were alone, he wouldn't hesitate to get naked if he felt hot, which was almost always, and told me that I could do the same thing if I wanted to.  
However, none of this was meant to be sexual because my dad was genuinely trying to be a good example and wanted to prevent me from living the strict life that he had as a kid.  
So he would not get hard around me or tell me to touch his dick.  
The only thing he would do was not act as if it was a big deal for me to see him naked, and to support that perspective, my mom was also okay with him expressing himself that way, except she was not fond of him doing it all of the time.  
Fortunately, I knew that my dad would get in trouble if my mom found out that he was always naked when he was watching me since she doesn't want me to lose my sense of decency, so I never told her what went on when she wasn’t home. He also used these moments to teach me about the adult words used for our privates since he’d rather me know what they meant ahead of time instead of asking what dick or cock was when we had family over, specifically his.  
Another reason as to why he wanted to share this side of himself with me was feeling that this whole thing was what really helped bond us together. Luckily for the two of us, our relationship did grow one day when I learned something new about what guys can do together.  
This all started when I was being watched over by my mom's youngest brother who is eleven years older than me and babysat me for two hours after I got out of kindergarten class.  
I was 4 years old and looked up to my uncle a lot because he always treated me equally, unlike every other older family member.  
Once, when he was watching over me, he started to wrestle with me in the living room since I was finished with my homework and wanted to practice for the next time I versed my dad.  
We were going at it for about ten minutes until I noticed him start to bulge up a bit when I would wrap my legs around his waist and had my butt plastered on his crotch.  
He just ignored it and we kept playing.  
Then after I punched his face, he pretended to get knocked out and laid on his back in a dead man pose.  
I started laughing and told him to wake up, but he wouldn't budge.  
So I started to push him a bit and tried tickling him awake.  
I began at his neck, went down to his chest and stomach, then I saw the outline of his dick pointing slightly down and to the left in his jersey shorts and wondered if I could tickle him there too.  
Slowly, I brought my fingers down to the brim of his shirt and shorts.  
I looked up at his face to see if he had "woken up" yet, but he remained asleep.  
Then I gradually started tickling him around the outline by the edge of his thighs.  
Inch by inch I closed the gap between my hands and felt my little dick bone up when I brought the tips of my fingers to the root of his shaft.  
I began tickling farther along the shaft, enjoying the feel of his semi hardon, and started to tickle his head with one hand while the other kept exploring the shaft.  
Then I became curious about his balls and brought my fingers from my left hand to the big pouch right under the head and played with his ballsack.  
The two orbs felt funny to me while they moved around freely in my fingers and I tried to fit them both in my hand but they were too big so I just held one.  
After several minutes of this, I looked back up at my uncle and saw that he had opened his eyes but was smiling at me.  
I smiled back and told him that I liked this new part of our game.  
He laughed and told me that he did too.  
Then a thought occurred to me and I focused back onto his crotch.  
I started to bring my right hand, which had been busy with the cotton covered shaft, to the waistband of my uncle's shorts.  
Once there I started tugging at his shorts with one hand but got impatient and with two hands I tugged them below his balls.  
He had on boxers which were tented up with his 6 incher and I could see some skin inside of the front hole.  
Slowly, I reached over and managed to just poke my fingers through the hole, feeling some skin, before we heard my father's voice talking on the phone as he was arriving home.  
I lived in an apartment in which the living room was where the entrance was at and we had a guest bathroom in the hallway which was right across from my bedroom and to the left of it, at the end of our hallway, was my parents room.  
My uncle and I first froze upon hearing my father getting closer to the door, then he rushed to put his shorts on and ran to the restroom as my dad was opening the door, so that he wouldn't be caught with an erection.  
I jumped onto the couch and grabbed one of my books, placing it on my lap to hide my little tent. Then my dad walked in.  
"Hey baby," he said, "how was school?"  
"Good, we drawed our favorite food and played hide n seek"  
"Oh really? Did you bring your drawing home?" He asked.  
"Not yet, we are finishing it on Monday."  
"Oh ok... Where's your uncle George?"  
"Bathroom," I responded.  
"Alright, well I'm going to put my things away, get dressed and then I'll be right out."  
"Okay Papi."  
After that, he went to his room and did as he said while I read my book.  
My uncle came out once my dad went into his room, and came into the living room to grab his things. He told me that he had a lot of fun today but to keep our game between us, to which I responded,  
"Okay Uncle George, I hope we can do that again next time."  
"Don't worry, we will," he said with a wink.  
Then my dad came out of his room in a pair of basketball shorts and a plain white t shirt.  
"Hey George," he said.  
"Hey Jack, how was work?"  
"Great, lots of clients came in today," my dad was really happy taking about work.  
He owns a taxing and insurance business and loves telling everyone about the crazy things that happen with his clients.  
His office is located in an area where there are a lot of people struggling financially making it easier for him to reel them in with his bright personality and capability of helping clients understand how taxes and insurance work by dumbing it down for them.  
Because of the location, his clients tend to live very unique lives and, especially to a child like me who lives in one of the richest cities in California, surprise everyone that hears their stories.  
This time he was describing one of his clients who had suffered the loss of his wife in a car crash and how his newborn son is now left alone with him.  
It was starting to bum me out, so I just went to my room to watch some TV.  
After a few minutes, my uncle came into my room to say goodbye and after hugging me he whispered in my ear,  
"Remember to not tell anyone about earlier, I'll see you next week."  
After that my dad gave him $20 for watching me then waved my uncle goodbye as he went out the door.  
Once we were alone, my dad asked me if I had eaten.  
"Yeah I did," I told him.  
"What'd you eat?"  
"A tuna sandwich with carrots."  
"Okay, have you showered yet," he asked.  
"No not yet."  
"Then get your clothes ready so we can clean you up," he told me.  
I did as he said and grabbed a pair of underwear, shorts and a t-shirt.  
When I entered the bathroom my dad turned on the faucet so the water could heat up.  
As he bent down to turn on the water, I got a whiff of his smelly ass and told him,  
"Ewwww your butt smells, Dad."  
"Sorry baby, Daddy still has to take a shower," he said while smiling and stood back up.  
He turned around then helped me undress.  
First, he took off my shirt and then pulled down my shorts.  
As his hands were pulling at my waistband, I felt him unintentionally rub his fingers against my dick and it immediately began to harden.  
I started getting nervous because although my father has been open to nudity and not feeling ashamed of yourself, I had never been caught with a boner when I was aroused.  
The only time my dad and I have seen each other hard was when we had morning wood, but his never was fully erect, only slightly bigger than usual.  
As he started to take off my underwear I started to sweat a little out of embarrassment.  
After he took them off, he noticed that I had an erection and could see how nervous I was.  
To calm me down he said,  
"It's alright, we're both guys, this is completely normal."  
I just looked at him and saw him smiling without any sense of anger or uncomfortableness.  
Noticing that he wasn't upset helped me relax and once he saw that, my dad told me to get in the shower now that the water was warm.  
I went in and started to wet myself.  
As I was doing this my dad walked to the toilet, pulled down the front of his shorts and started peeing.  
After what happened with my uncle, I became more aware of the hidden treasure that all men have between their legs.  
This being, I was really interested in my dad's cock and stared at it as he kept pissing like a race horse.  
He jokingly began to groan loudly and said,  
"Oooh yeah that feels so good!"  
I started to giggle a bit at his exaggeration and he looked over at me smiling.  
He noticed that I kept looking at his cock which I normally wouldn't do since seeing him nude was never a big deal to me.  
However, he seemed to find it pleasing that I was in awe of his body and kept joking around while he finished peeing.  
When he was finally done, he started shaking his dick like crazy to get rid of the last drops and kept groaning while saying how much he needed that.  
Then, instead of putting his dick away, he decided to pull his shorts off and took off his shirt too.  
I asked him why he was taking his clothes off and he told me,  
"Because I really need to shower and since I can't leave you alone in here, we'll take one together."  
"Really? Great!" I said getting more excited since I knew I would be right next to my dad while we were both naked.  
My dad then stepped into the bathtub with me and closed the glass door so we wouldn't get the ground wet outside.  
"Today I'm going to teach you how to wash yourself properly, pass me the shampoo so I can wash your hair."  
I turned around, grabbed the shampoo bottle and then gave it to him. He squeezed out about a quarter sized amount into his left hand then had me put the bottle back while he rubbed the shampoo in his hands.  
"Okay so first I'm going to wash your head so you can feel what I'm doing, then you're going to wash my head too and I'll let you know how well you're doing."  
After saying that, my dad put his soapy hands on my head then started to scrub it thoroughly.  
As he was doing this, I was at eye level with his dick which was only an inch away from me.  
I kept staring at it, watching his cock swing back and forth then side to side.  
It was so satisfying.  
That's when I noticed my little dick growing again and felt embarrassed because this time my dad would know that his cock is getting me riled up.  
Once he was done shampooing me, I bent my head back into the running water while closing my eyes to keep the shampoo from getting into them while he rinsed me off.  
Then my dad bent down and told me to put some shampoo in my hands so I could clean him as well.  
Once I poured the same amount as he did, I rubbed my hands together and began scrubbing his head.  
After a minute or so of this, he put his hands on top of mine as a guide.  
Another minute later, he felt that his head was clean and told me to switch places with him so he could be next to the shower head.  
As we swapped around, his cock rubbed my cheek but he ignored it and began rinsing his hair.  
I stared at his swinging pendulum the whole time, transfixed on its size.  
Ten seconds later, he finished getting the shampoo out of his hair and looked down at me staring at his cock.  
He cleared his throat, getting my attention, then once I looked up at him he told me,  
"Alright now it's time for me to wash your body and afterwards you'll clean mine."  
I said okay and gave him the bar of soap from behind me.  
He rubbed it around his hands and then started to rub my body all over.  
First at the top of my chest, then my shoulders and ears.  
Afterwards, he descended to my stomach, making my dick pulse.  
Eventually he went further down to my groin and, while cleaning my hard dicklet, he said,  
"You seem to be enjoying this," while smiling gently.  
I blushed like crazy and started to shiver a bit out of excitement, but he ignored it and continued moving his hands down my legs.  
Then he told me to turn around so he could clean my back and butt.  
He focused on my back for a few seconds but I guess he thought that it wasn't that dirty because after a small time frame, he brought his hands down to my little butt.  
He smacked it a bit and told me how cute my bottom was.  
I thanked him then enjoyed feeling his hands rubbing my cheeks, while sometimes squeezing them lightly.  
He told me to bend over so he could clean the inside of my ass thoroughly.  
I did and moaned a little as he ran his fingers up and down my crack.  
Then he told me,  
"Baby, what I'm going to do now is very important when cleaning your butt. It might feel a little weird or uncomfortable but you will get used to it quickly. First, there’s the smell and taste test."  
When he finished saying that, I saw him rinse his finger then felt his index finger rub towards my hole.  
To my surprise, a second later his finger made contact with it and began pushing itself in.  
I froze from the unexpected intrusion, but didn't try to pull away since I didn't want to upset my father.  
He delicately pushed his finger deeper in my hole until it was almost halfway in.  
Then, in a tone I never heard before, he asked,  
"How does it feel baby?"  
I took a moment to process his question before answering,  
"It kind of hurts."  
To which he responded,  
"Don't worry, the pain will go away soon, just remember that this is necessary to keep your butt clean and not get any rashes."  
He kept at it for a few more seconds then said, "So for the smelling part of the test, you must smell your finger each time you think your hole is finished being cleaned.”  
I cringed a bit at his instructions, but still told him, "Ok papi."  
Satisfied with my response, dad pulled his finger out and brought it up to my face.  
I saw, and could smell, some of my shit on his finger.  
“You see, if you don't clean yourself this way, then your insides will be full of poop just like my finger."  
Repulsed by the stench, I told him,  
"Ew that's gross."  
Then he said,  
"Exactly! Now do you understand why you must do this?"  
With my face still showing a bit of disgust I said,  
"Yeah papi, I don't want my insides to look like that."  
Satisfied with my response, dad smiled at me then had me bend down further and, after rinsing off his shitty finger, brought it back to my hole and pushed it in again.  
When he was halfway in again, he began pulling his finger out, making me think that he was finished cleaning my hole but right before the tip of it left, he pushed it back in again.  
Then he pulled it out again when his finger was almost halfway in and kept the cycle going for a few more seconds.  
It felt as though I was taking a shit but the log kept changing directions.  
As soon as I was getting used to the feeling of having him shove half of his finger in and out of my little pucker, dad made his finger go even deeper.  
My insides were beginning to hurt again but, all of a sudden, I felt him touch something that brought me more pleasure then I had ever felt before.  
I moaned loudly and my dad asked in a deep voice,  
"You like that, baby?"  
"Mmmm yeah daddy it feels good."  
My eyes felt like they were rolling into the back of my head.  
After another ten seconds, dad pulled his finger out of my hole, making me feel empty inside.  
I was sad because I wanted him to continue, but he said,  
"Okay baby, now comes the taste test. Do you see how my finger looks clean?”  
To answer him, I looked at his finger noticing that it looked a little slimy but there wasn’t any poop on it.  
“Yes daddy it looks a little slimy but not dirty.”  
“Good, however, in order to make sure of that, you need to put my finger in your mouth and suck on it like a popsicle. If you don’t taste anything then that means you’re finished.”  
I wanted to protest, but knew that it wouldn’t help going against my dad’s wishes. He brought his finger up to my face again and started expectantly. I opened my mouth, prepping myself mentally for what I was about to do. A second later, my dad put his finger on my tongue, letting me ponder on its pungent flavor. Surprisingly, his finger didn’t taste half bad. In fact, I kind of liked tasting my butt juice as I simultaneously sucked and ran my tongue around his digit. Daddy let me keep this up for a bit, listening to the slight moans which started to involuntarily reverberate through my sucking lips as he began moving his finger in and out of my mouth.  
Satisfied with my work, he pulled his finger out and asked, “So, do you think your butt’s still dirty?”  
Still tasting the slime in my mouth I said, “Yeah, your finger tasted like a dirty butt!” and giggled a bit at my revelation.  
Smiling, my dad told me, “I’m sure it does since I still haven’t used soap to clean you properly haha.”  
At that, he put some soap in his hands, rubbed them together, then began cleaning my hole just like he had earlier. It felt even better having his now slippery finger easily glide in and out of my hole, continuously hitting that special spot making me moan louder each time. I noticed dad’s breathing sound heavier than usual as he kept going.  
After a couple seconds he pulled it out, telling me, “Now that you're finished, it's time for you to clean me up."  
I turned around and put some soap on my hands then rubbed them together and once they were soapy, I looked up at him to begin washing his body.  
However, I froze midway when I saw his dick hanging loosely, but at half mast.  
It looked so big and thick compared to my cousins and even my uncle.  
He was about 6 inches long already, with his chicken egg sized balls hanging below.  
"Are you gonna keep staring or will you start cleaning me soon?" He said with a smirk after a minute went by.  
That snapped me back to reality and after quickly apologizing, I started cleaning my dad's chest.  
He bent down enough for me to clean his shoulders and ears.  
Then I brought my hands down to his stomach.  
Being the athletic guy that he is, plus his insanely fast metabolism, my dad had very defined abs.  
In fact, his whole body was muscular and always made people look at him in awe when we were at the beach or pool.  
While I happily rubbed his abs, dad put his hands on top of mine and moved my hand around his upper body so I wouldn't miss a spot.  
"You're doing great so far baby, I just want to make sure you don't miss anything important." He told me with a kind smile on his face.  
"Now everyone is different on how they like to be cleaned, I for one find it important to wash my nipples very well."  
As he finished saying that, dad brought our hands to each of his nips helping me rub them thoroughly.  
He closed his eyes and began to moan slightly.  
"Yeah keep that up baby, you're making Daddy very happy right now," he told me as he took his hands off of mine and started rubbing around his stomach.  
"Pinch them Adam, grab onto Daddy's nips and pinch them hard so you can squeeze out any dirt that might be in them."  
I then grabbed each bud nervously between my fingers and pinched them softly at first until he told me,  
"Don't be scared baby, do as daddy says and squeeze my nipples as hard as you can."  
So I finally listened to him and squeezed his nipples hard causing Daddy to moan really loud and say,  
"Oh yeah baby, you're such a good boy, keep it up and twist them around too!"  
My fingers obeyed, twisting Daddy's nips and punching them as hard as they could.  
While this was going on, I felt dad's cock touch my cheek, growing even more.  
In a matter of seconds his cock grew very stiff full mast of 8.5 inches.  
I was shocked by his size, and enjoyed feeling his dick rub against my face.  
Dad then looked down at my face being smushed against his cock with a hungry look in his eyes, but immediately calmed down and told me that I was done washing his nips.  
To my surprise, dad looked a little nervous.  
His cock even shrunk down some and he started to slightly shiver.  
I asked him if I should continue cleaning him hoping that he would let me hold onto his prized possession.  
He took a few seconds before telling me that I had to keep going because I still needed to learn how to clean myself properly.  
However, he seemed to be trying to convince himself more than me.  
Grateful for his permission, I brought my hands towards his pubic bush and started cleaning him thoroughly.  
Then I brought my hands towards the base of his cock and began rubbing the thick slab back and forth, cleaning it as best I could while loving the fact that I was holding my dad's cock.  
It felt hard and spongey at the same time.  
The shaft was so thick that my fingers couldn't meet one another.  
I looked up and saw dad close his eyes again.  
His dick grew back to its full size too, still slightly rubbing my face.  
After another minute or so, I felt that his cock was clean enough and brought my tiny hands to his balls.  
Each orb was too big to fit in one hand so I had to use both to make sure that each was nice and soapy. It was fun feeling their weight as I played with them a bit, enjoying the sound of his deep groans responding to my delicate touch.  
Once I was finished working on daddy’s balls I cleaned his hairy legs pretty quickly and told him that I was finished.  
He opened his eyes, seeming to have snapped out of a hypnotic spell, then made me swap places with him again.  
As we moved past each other, dad's hard cock smacked me in the face.  
He froze and moaned, but almost instantly continued switching positions with me.  
Finally, he went under the running water and began rinsing himself.  
When the soap was completely off his body, he turned around and told me to clean his backside.  
I got my hands soaped up again and as soon as I was ready, dad squatted down so I could clean the top of his back.  
Just like with me, dad decided that his back was finished being cleaned faster than the rest of his body.  
Next, he bent forward and told me that I had to clean his butt.  
For an unknown reason, I felt hypnotized by his rosebud as it was exposed to me.  
I never would have considered the place where poop comes out as exciting, but at that moment I fell in love with my dad's hole.  
In fact, I ended up falling in love with his whole body.  
A moment later, dad told me,  
"Come on baby, hurry before my back starts to hurt."  
He reached back to spread his ass then said,  
"Okay baby now it's time to make sure that you payed close attention to what I taught you earlier."  
I nodded my head and rubbed my hands up and down his ass crack.  
Dad started moaning, then told me how good I was at remembering his instructions.  
When I felt that his crack was fully soaked, I brought my finger next to his hairy hole.  
I thought it was funny how his hole seemed to wink when my finger lightly touched it.  
Snapping me out of my thoughts again, my dad said,  
"Hurry up, Daddy's back is starting to hurt."  
So I put my index finger on his hole and pushed it in.  
He moaned even louder than before and told me,  
"Fuck yeah, shove your finger all the way up Daddy's hole."  
I did as I was told, taken aback at his sudden use of profanity, and pushed my finger up to the last knuckle.  
Once it was buried in, I could feel his slimey shit rubbing against my finger.  
"Mmmm, you're doing great boy, now pull your finger out and show me what it looks like."  
Following dad's orders, I pulled out my finger and saw pieces of his shit covering it.  
He then had me bring my finger up to my nose to see how smelly his ass is when it's not completely clean.  
Then I was told to show him my finger and brought it next to his face.  
He grabbed my hand and placed it right under his nose.  
He breathed heavily and told me how strong his ass smelled.  
I was stunned by what he had just done, but he let go of my hand and told me to keep cleaning his hole.  
Quickly, I brought my hand back to his entrance and shoved my finger in.  
Remembering what he did to me earlier, I started moving my finger in and out of his ass.  
Dad moaned like a mad man, telling me,  
"Ooooh yeah, such a good boy cleaning Daddy's hole just the way I taught you."  
I kept at it for two more minutes until he said that I was finished.  
This time when I took my finger out, it was coated in his butt slime. The scent made my dick stiffen up again, and before he said anything, I shoved my finger in my mouth, sucking on daddy’s dirty butt juice.  
With a deep groan of shock and pride, dad yelled out, “Fuck yeah! My baby boy is a dirty little freak just like his old man!”  
Hearing him compliment me with so much joy made me the happiest kid on earth. I’d do anything for my dad if it made him this happy with me! Once the flavor of his hole was cleaned off my finger, I pulled it out to let daddy know I was finished.  
His eyes were gleaming as he said, “Good job my love! You are doing so well following my instructions, but you made the same mistake as daddy. You forgot to clean my hole with soap instead of only using water.”  
Realizing my mistake, I told him, “Oh yeah, but that’s okay daddy. I actually like cleaning your butt like this before I use the soap.”  
With a slight chuckle he said, “like father like son.”  
Then, daddy told me to soap up my hands so we could finish up. I then put my hands on his cheeks and started spreading soap all over them.  
"That's it baby, clean my cheeks real well. Don't want them to get my underwears filthy."  
Cleaning his cheeks didn't take much time. I eventually brought my fingers to his crack and rubbed it clean several times before centering in on his hole. Pressing firmly, I began invading his entrance with my soapy finger. Feeling his warm insides once again was even better now that my hands were nice and slippery. I wanted to play with his hole some more but dad told me that his back was getting a bit sore. Once I was done, dad turned around to rinse the soap out of him. He said that all we had left were two more steps that needed to be done in order to make sure we were completely clean. I was told to wait a second so dad could grab the proper equipment from his bathroom.  
Dad stepped out of the tub and left me there wondering what more we would have to do.  
Then he came back in with a bag of water and a tube connected to it.  
He said,  
"Now this right here is an enema and it’s the best thing to clean your insides. First I'm going to put the tube end up your butt, then I'll squeeze some of the water inside of you. Once I'm finished, I'll tell you when you can push the water out so we can flush any more poop and soap that's inside of you."  
I wasn't sure what to think, but I figured that if I liked his finger in my hole then this thing wouldn't be any different.  
So I turned around, bent over and spread my cheeks so he could have better access to my hole.  
He then brought the tube against it and began pushing the rubber head inside.  
It felt funny but I didn't mind it too much.  
About three inches in, he stopped pushing, and I felt warm water filling my hole.  
It was nice at first but then I started feeling full and right before I was going to tell Dad to stop, he told me,  
"Alright baby, now I'm going to take the tube and when I tell you to, you're going to push out all of the water."  
"Okay Daddy," I told him through gritted teeth.  
He pulled the tube out and once he had me step over the drain, I was allowed to push out all of the dirty water.  
A surge of relief came through me as I felt my insides clearing up, and as I was still pushing, I looked down to see the shitty/soapy water falling into the drain.  
I was shocked at how much filth was being removed, then after I was done emptying myself, Dad told me,  
"See how well this cleaned you? That's why you need to always use an enema when you're finished taking a shower."  
"Wow I didn't know my butt was so dirty!" I responded in disbelief.  
"Exactly! Now, before it’s my turn to be rinsed, I have to complete the final step." My dad said as he brought his face in front of my spread cheeks. He stuck out then ran his tongue from the bottom to the top of my crack. I felt him lick my crack for a few minutes, whimpering and moaning quietly during the process, before bringing closer attention to my twitching hole. His tongue was twirling over my hole for what felt like hours but were probably five minutes or so. I was moaning uncontrollably by this point and after another minute of the blissful tongue lapping, my daddy pushed his warm, wet muscle into my hole. He was also moaning and groaning as he started sucking on my hole while he plunged his tongue in and out of the tiny pucker. Another few minutes went by when he spoke into my ass, “Mmmm, God baby your hole tastes amazing, especially now that it’s squeaky clean,” before giving it a quick suck and kiss then pulled away.  
Standing behind me, he moved my hands to the side so he could squeeze my ass a bit before having us trade places for the last time.  
Again, his hardon smacked my face and dad moaned softly, stopping for a second to stare at me with his cock pressing firmly against my nose. I just looked up at him with most of my vision blocked out by his thick pole. He slowly grinded his shaft onto my face before remembering our current task at hand. With a small look of what I thought was sadness or regret, but quickly turned to excitement, dad continued getting into position.  
He bent over, with his hole facing me, and had me put the tube up his butt.  
I brought the tip to his entrance and pushed it in.  
Dad groaned, just like when I put my finger in, and had me stop pushing when it was halfway in.  
I then squeezed water from the bag and watched as it was flowing into his slightly hairy cave.  
After a few seconds of this, dad told me to stop and made me gently pull out the tube.  
Once I did, he bent over the drain and pushed out all of the water.  
He pushed so hard that he even farted a bit.  
I giggled and kept staring at the nasty liquid that was pouring out of him.  
After almost a full minute, dad finished emptying himself then turned the faucet on to rinse off the shit that was left on the floor.  
Facing his ass towards me, dad said, “alright my love, you know what to do next.”  
With butterflies in my tummy, I grabbed his cheeks to spread ‘em. Sticking my tongue out, I began licking up and down daddy’s crack for a couple minutes just like he did with me.  
“Fuuuuck yeah baby, you’re doing such a great job!”  
Hearing another round of appraisal from my dad made me more eager to show him how good of a listener I was. Finishing up with his crack, I immediately went to plunging my tongue in his manly chute.  
“FUCK YEAH! Come on baby, really shove your tongue up daddy’s man hole!”  
Following my father’s instructions, I shoved my tongue as far as I could. As I did so, dad said, “Shit I’m gonna cum! Baby, give me your hand.”  
With my face shoved between his cheeks I reached my right hand through his squatted legs. He then placed my hand on his cock, wrapping my fingers around it as best they could. Then he said, “mmmmm, now pump daddy’s cock up and down just like when you were cleaning it earlier.”  
I did as he said, listening to him groan in pleasure at the sensations I was giving both his ass and cock.  
“FUCK YESSS! Oh god, look at your little hand on my cock. You’re so small. Shit, a 4 year old is jacking me off. MY 4 year old boy. FUCK! EAT DADDY’S HOLE, SON!”  
I’ve never seen my dad act like this before, it seemed as if he was possessed. But I knew that he just felt really really good. Just like I did when he was shoving his tongue in my hole!  
After a couple more seconds daddy started screaming, “FUUUCK, I’M GONNA CUM!!!”  
Suddenly, daddy turned around, pulling my face off his hole and hand off his cock in the process. He replaced my hand under his and pointed his penis at my face while pumping himself furiously. It was even bigger than before, at least 9 inches, and bright red with his veins bulging out. I could feel how hot it got as he kept pumping himself with my hand under his.  
Once his shaft looked like it would explode daddy yelled out, “FUUUUUUUUCK YEAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!”  
Then shot a torrent of some warm, creamy stuff all over my face and chest. Even in my mouth which was gaped open in awe. At first, I thought he was peeing on me, but after tasting almost a mouthful of his spunk, realized that it was something else. Dad kept panting and shuddering for a few minutes. He looked so relaxed with his eyes glazed over as he stared distantly at the ceiling. While he was distracted, I realized that I liked the taste of the white cream that he shot out and wanted to try some more, so I leaned my face forward and put the head of his dick in my mouth. He tended up when he realized what I was doing and whipped his head down to watch me. I suckled lightly on the pink fleshy tip since I couldn’t fit the rest of his monster in my mouth. Looking up, I saw dad staring at me with a small smile on his face.  
Softly, he said, “I was worried I got a bit carried away, but it seems like you’re enjoying yourself my love.”  
Pulling myself off his cock, I said, “that was so fun Daddy! Can we shower like this all the time?”  
He took a second to consider this, then turned off the shower head before answering, “I don’t see why not! But we can only do this when we’re home alone like today.”  
Thrilled with his answer, I said, “YAYYY! You’re the best daddy, I love you so much!”  
“I love you too, baby!”  
After couple more seconds of us smiling stupidly at each other, it started getting chilly. Finally, we were finished taking a shower and got out of the tub.  
Dad and I dried ourselves up then got dressed.  
I put on my pajamas while dad just wore his underwear.  
He went to his room so he could put his shorts away and I went into mine so I could watch more TV.  
After an hour went by, the phone rang and I went to see who was calling.  
I saw my mom's number and picked it up.  
She told me that she was going on a business trip over the weekend, so it would be just me and Dad together.  
After a few minutes of conversation, she told me that she had to go because the flight was taking off, so we hung up.  
Once I put the phone away, I walked to my parent's room and saw my Dad watching TV.  
He was naked again since his room was pretty warm and, when he saw me come in, asked who called.  
I told him it was mom and that she was off on a business trip for the weekend.  
He smiled then said,  
"Great, we can have a guys night all weekend long."  
"Yeah we can!" I said full of joy.  
Then I asked, "can I sleep with you until mom gets back?"  
"Of course you can my love."  
Cheerfully, I walked over to my dad and went to lay down with him.  
I rest my head on his chest and started rubbing his abs like usual.  
However, this time I wanted to do more just like in the shower.  
So I brought my hands lower until they were touching his pubes.  
With my ear on his chest, I could hear dad's heartbeat move faster and his breathing increase.  
A few seconds later, I put my hand on his cock and started petting it.  
Slowly, he started to harden, and I held onto it with my hand.  
It was fun, feeling my hand spread out as his dick became too big for me to wrap around his tool.  
Once it was at it's full 8 inches, I started pumping his cock, remembering how much he liked it when I cleaned his shaft that way.  
I started sliding my head down his chest and towards his stomach.  
He put his hand on the back of my head, then, after a moment of hesitation, pushed me lower.  
My face was a few hairs away from the cock that made me.  
I was breathing quickly as well, listening to my dad suck in a breath as he felt my hot breath against him.  
Finally, I closed the gap and kissed his 8.5 inch piece of meat.  
"Oooh fuuuck, that feels so good," he sighed in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
